


i'm glad you're home

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sad Loki, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Loki stumbles towards him. "Do you know who I am?""You're my brother. But you're dead. So. A ghost?"
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	i'm glad you're home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Mia: "Please write a fic about fat Thor/bro Thor Post endgame, when he encounters Loki from the timeline 2012 with the tessaract. Very much hurt/comfort maybe?" 
> 
> No slash, only brotherly love.
> 
> I tried. Thanks for the prompt! 
> 
> Characters belong to the MCU.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost.

"Thor?"

Thor whips around, crumbs falling in his beard. _No. Impossible._ Choking, he stutters "Loki?"

Except it _wasn't_ Loki. Not the Loki he knew. He looked... younger, somehow. Thor shakes his head. "This isn't- no. Not real."

Loki stumbles towards him. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're my brother. But you're dead. So. A ghost?"

Loki shakes his head. "I've been looking for you for months, Thor. You _imbecile_ ," he snarls, "Thanos got me yet again because of your failure. By the time I escaped Mother was-" Loki stops, eyes widening. "Your parents were dead."

Thor looks up sharply. "What-"

Suddenly, Loki collapses to the ground, shaking. His skin begins ebbing blue. 

Thor drops to the ground next to him. _"Loki?!"_ His heart stops. And he remembers- _2012._ When the Time Heist went wrong. _Loki escaped._ "Brother!' exclaims Thor, gripping Loki's shoulders. "Can you hear me?"

Loki wheezes, his dark hair matted with sweat. "You... _oaf..."_ His shaking starts dying down. 

Thor exhales. "Are you alright?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. He coughs. "I think the more appropriate question would be are _you?_ You look _ghastly,_ brother." Smirking, he starts to sit up.

"Don't deflect, Loki," growls Thor. "There's no time for your games. I'll ask again: Are you alright?"

Silently, Loki rolls his eyes. He presses on his wrist, as though checking for pulse. Thor frowns.

Finally, he speaks. "Thanos really ruined me, Thor," says Loki, almost softly. "Where were you?"

Thor shakes his head. "Loki. Don't you know about the Time Heist? We changed the past. I don't know where my past self has been, but I can assure you, if I had known-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" screams Loki. "WOULD YOU HAVE CAME? Because you've never cared! Not about _me!_ Only about your stupid legacy!"

Thor's heart shatters. " _No._ You _know_ that's not true, Loki. You're my brother. I care every _bit_ what happens to you."

"Then why didn't you SAVE ME?!"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I don't know WHERE past me has been!" Thor grabs for Loki's shoulders again. They're both crying. "Brother, listen to me. If I had known? I would have helped you. No matter what the cost."

Loki's glare softens ever-so-slightly. "Your breath reeks of Midgard alcohol, Thor. Have you been-"

"You need to _rest,_ Loki. I'm glad you're home."

 _I'm glad I'm home too,_ Loki thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
